Mirkuleon occupation of the twin islands
The twin islands were rumored once to be part of the Mirkuleon empire. The islands were fairly isolated from the outside world since the dwarven crisis. They islands were also strategically placed in the middle of the great eastern ocean. The Empire's merchant navy wished to use it so they could trade with eastern traders on the moon island (the east island) and its Imperial navy wished to use the sun island for trade with central lands and for military action. The islands were traditional viewed as part of the mirkuleon empire however they were never used for major settlement rather the empire used the islands to restock ships on their journey to the easterlands. First scouting expedition The navy sent the submarine the HIM Sesoqaxa to the sun island, its crew of twenty landed on the island and explored it. They learned that the island were so backwards that they were still using late medieval technology in urban areas and more earlier medieval technology in more rural parts. The leader of the expidition Captain Ssakata met with the Northmen king of the sun island, King Faurmuarson XVIII. Ssakata could not find favour with the king and he and his crew were banished from the sun island, . The crew of HIM Sesoqaxa went back on their submarine, they then went back to the Mirkuleon empire. Admiral Hazarahaz who had commisioned the expidetion was disappointed that Ssakata did not take the islands by force as the expidition crew were armed with rifles and pistols as well as armour of mirkuleon steel and grendades. As a punishment Hazarahaz sent Sesoqaxa to capture the sun island's capital of Kjafamatur but this time he was sent with ten men. HIM Sesoqaxa went through one of the sun islands river until it was in the loch near to the walled city of Kjafamatur. The Mirkuleon sailors lined up with their rifles ready, then oned hundred north men warriors came on horse back each of the north men were killed, the sailors then stormed the city. King Faurmuarson XVIII surrended to SSakata who forced the king to hand over the island. Ssakata then decided to rule as governer until sending word back to Hazarahaz of the success. Hazarahaz promoted Ssakata to the rank of rear admiral, Hazarahaz then told of the mission's success to Emperor Kevousalar VII who commisioned a twin island's legion of two thousand men which would be led by Hazarahaz Full invasion Emperor Kevousalar VII commissioned Hazarahaz a legion of twenty thousand men mostly from the Hawklands and Elderhold. This legion was carried by one hundred destroyers carrying one hundred Imperial marines each with thirty officers and seventy sailors, chefs and engineers. The Mirkuleons landed on the sun island at the port of Diusabh which they captured from the town's volunteer guard of sixty part time sailors and fishermen who were armed with breech loading rifles from the great war. The army of mainly ten thousand marines led by Hazarahaz quickly dealt with all resistance on the road with ease, as the islanders had no political unity rather they were organised around small manor villages with small populations and armies made up of volunteers, part time noblemen and peasant conscripts. The professional mirkuleon marines managed to stop the islanders from amassing army by massacring entire villages and towns. Mirkuleon marines would consificate grain and barley. The mirkueons gained control of the sun island in a couple months at the end of 1910, they set up their invasion of moon island which offered little resistance as most of its population were backwoodsmen who had never seen armoured jeeps or guns in their lives. Occupation The invasion was declared a mirkuleon victory and the islands were then made into a Mirkuleon hold ruled over by cheif Hazarahaz. The entire population was enslaved and forced to either work in the mines or work in the feilds were some were forced to work as fishermen. Whilst others had to build towns and fortresses to create new Mirkuleon cities. The occupation was harsh with any dissent met with swift brutal action. Entire towns were often burnt down and their inhabitants shot if they resisted mirkuleon rule. People were tortured and crucified left to die on roadsides. Young women and sometimes young men often aged between fourteen to twenty were often sold into sexual slavery to the soldiers of the legion or transported of to the northern polar coastal hold regions or to the Sataron empire. Very young children, old people and the sick were buried alive. Men were worked to death or expirmented on in labatories being infected with various dieases, being subject to torture both psychological and physical as well as vivesect. People often fishermen or sea traders would use their relative fortunte postion knowing the sea to take their families and friends as well as those who saved them to the safety of Donber however most of the ships which attempted to leave were hunted down by submarines and sunk. The Mirkuleons also imposed a system of divide and rule by favouring the northmen minority who were more unified than the mirkuleons, Northmen could not be sold into slavery but Ulachs could even if that Ulach was born a freeman. The mirkuleon political system in which only the 200,000 mirkuleon soldiers living on the island and the 24,000 male civilian mirkuleon settlers could vote in the twin islands's parliament. "The one man, one vote." party was set up by Eomin Tamamh, it campaigned for fairer voting laws in domestic elections. However due to the harsh treatment resulted in various rebel groups being formed by the native ulach population who would often use hit and run tactics to distrupt supply lines and to raid convoys however these rebel groups were closer to simply criminal gangs exploiting the situation to comit crime many of them offered their services as slave hunters to the mirkuleon legionnaries. The rebels lived a survivalist style life in the forested areas away from the feilds and the silver mines which the mirkuleons controlled. In 1914 several Ulach groups joined to created the Brotherhood of Ulach Freedom and styled themselves as a legitimate resistance force with the goal of ridding the twin islands of mirkuleon rule with any means neccesary. They were often brutal to the mirkuleon legion massacring their men and bombing mirkuleon settler towns. The group also hunted down collaberators and criminal gangs who did slave catching. The Brotherhood in 1916 staged an uprising in the town of Tionsach in which they managed to fight a mirkuleon battalion of six hundred men. The Brotherhood outnumbered the batallion since it had itself one thousand members. They declared tionsach to be indepedent along with the farming land around it the brotherhood was quickly crushed and all but around ten members were executed, their bodies left on lamp posts. The remaining one hundred split fifty of them left the twin islands to Donber where they became smugglers for the Ulach mafia. The other fifty went into hiding on the twin islands. Although the rising was crushed it inspired a newgroup called the 1916 society was formed by sympathisers this group rose to have around five thousand members making it the largest rebel group on the island with no base of operations it carried out attacks on the legion throughout mainly the moon island. in response to the violence Cheiftain Hazarahaz called for a cull of the human population this resulted in a few years the human population going from six million in 1916 to one million seven hundred sixty thousand. This act prompted the rebel groups to form the Ulach Freedom army.The northmen were worried about losing their position and many joined the UFA to combat this Hazarahaz set up by northmen auxillary constabulary which if a man served in for more than two years they would be granted the vote. The Northmen auxillary constabulary was known for its atrocities.Men who joined were often shunned and the UFA ran a bombing campaign against them. The constabulary did not have proper dicipline training due to mirkuleon beliefs that humans were primitive barbarians so attacks on the Constabulary by the UFA were often met with repirsals against the ulach civilian populations such as the Diusabh massacre which was done in revenge for the shooting of Constabulary Lieutant Henry Trothsworth. The constabulary soon became hated not only by Ulachs but also by mirkuleons. Mirkuleon soldiers did not salute constabulary men when they met on the streets nor were constabulary men allowed in barracks. War of indepence The "one man, one vote." party ultimately failed after the twin island's parliament passed a bill allowing all men without a criminal record to vote was vetoed by the Forgien Vizier on the grounds that it was a challenge to the Imperial consitution and it represented successionism. This prompted anger among the Ulach population. A rich ulach Paitraic Uagh who had migrated to Donber to find a shipping company sympathised with the rebel ulach and so started to fund the UFA. Paitraic's operation ran him into trouble with the Donberian police and so he moved to Freeland's capital Aunder where he bought, various factories. He used these factories to produce weapons which he gave to the Ulach mafia however the Ulach mafia did not send the guns to the UFA rather it kept them or sold them on the black market. Paitraic represented the Ulach diaspora's interests in the Freelander parliament. Paitraic managed to take control of the ulach mafia after using his factory worker's as a private army to oust the mafia's leaders executing them as traitors to the home country. Paitraic began a mass operation of guns in the tens of thousands to the UFA, the Ulach mafia and the various armed volunteers and workers came to be known as Paitraic's army The Ulach freedom army in 1925 declared war on the Mirkuleon legion gathering its membership to ten thousand almost the same size as the legion it also formed links to the Ulach mafia in Donber. It used the criminal organisation to smuggle in arms and to gain support from the people of Donber by distrubuting propaganda and pictures of mirkuleon atrocities such as the cull. in certain areas such as the very east of the moon island had become war zones in which the relatively small mirkuleon legion of two hundred and fourty thousand could not control. Ian Mac Ruariadh the younger brother of Tormod Mac Ruariadh by around ten years was an Ulach who grew up in slavery however once when asleep he had a dream of what life was like before the invasion despite only being two years old when the islands were invaded. Ian had managed to buy his freedom after he wanred a mirkuleon policeman about a group of slaves attempting to kill their master and join a resistance group. Ian out of guilt joined the Ulach Freedom army the UAF. They would often blow up mirkuleon military instellations or they would place bombs in the cars of mirkuleon officials. they would also act as a criminal organisation using the island as a smuggling hub to fund their aims. Ian was let down that the majority of people the UAF fought were not Mirkuleons or Imperial loyalists but instead other Ulachs he was also uncomfortable about fighting humans who supported the mirkuleons. When he managed to become the Cheif of the UAF he invited the leaders of varous ulach paramilitaries (the Ulach resistance movement, the Ulach republican movement, The army for the restoration of Ulach tribal confenderacy, The Ulach national liberation army, The Ulach people liberation army, the Ulach republian army, the Ulach republican brotherhood, the Ulach liberation front. The leaders of these organisations formed the Ulach army in 1934 It gained the usage of armoured vehicles from Donber. the ulach army became to number twenty thousand and thus rivalled the legion. Hazarahaz appealed to the emperor to send in more soldiers however the emperor refused due to the focus upon the Elderhold legion's plans to invade Donber which was seen as the breadbasket for the Ulach army. The war lasted four years and resulted in the twin islands legions to be decimated and forced into retreat. Hazarahaz offered peace deal was made to end the conflict. Hazarahaz told Ian that he may rule the moon island as its cheif adminstrator and that it will be a dominion of the Mirkuleon Empire, All military activity and law enforcement would be handed over to the Ulach army however the Ulach army would withdraw its presence from the Sun island and it would help the Twin islands legion to fight any rebels on the sun island. The Imperial loyalists were under the command of Earl Sigmundson a northmen noble who supported mirkuleon rule. He was particulary against Ulach liberation army which was active on the sun island, he also sent his volunteers into the moon island to combat the Ulach army. Many moon islanders wished for a united twin islands and so they formed the anti treaty ulach army and enganged in a civil war with the pro treaty ulach army which ended with a pro treaty victory. The Ulach army quickly reformed into the Ulach defence force which included an army, airforce, coast guard, constabulary and a small navy. The anti treaty Ulach freedom army became more radicalised and viewed Ian's temporary military junta as a front to Ulach freedom and the pro-treaty ulach civilians and officials viewed the anti-treatiers as rebel rousers and troublemakers thus the movement went underground at its members went to the sun island to inspire similar rebel groups. This was known as the great schism which resulted in the Ulach civil war. Ulach civil war The ulach civil war was fought between pro treaty UFA soldiers and anti treaty UFA volunteers in 1939 it lasted for a year ending in 1940. The war was thought over the treaty which divided the twin islands into two seperate entities, the sun island which became its own hold ruled by the cheiftain as its ruler with a mirkuleon goverment and the moon island as a domion or a free state within the Empire with the Emperor as its head of state but with a human goverment in the form of the UFA junta. The creation of an Ulach parliament in 1938 proved to be a disaster as 68% of the population were illiterate and could understand the voting system. This caused a rise in populist parties which were mainly anti treaty who wished to resume fighting against the mirkuleon empire, these anti treaty parties were often popular with those less educated promising bread and land on the sun island. In the 1939 elections in which the leader of the junta, Tormod MacRuairadh promised to dismantle the military goverment and for it to be replaced by an elected civilian one. The party which got into power was the Ulach unity party which was against the treaty however it was forced to go into a coalition with the pro treaty Ulach remeberance party. Neither two parties could agree on their polices especially forgien policy.The goverment decided to declare the island as a seperate republic which was going against the treaty. Tormod who had left the capital of Tionsach to live in retirment returned with a group seven hundred soldiers from his own private guard to take over Tionsach and to remove the goverment to prevent a war with the Empire. Tormod's soldiers defeated the Tionsach police force at managed to occupy the citty and reinstate the junta. This ended in rioting across Tionsach between pro treatiers and anti treatiers.Hazarahaz sent the sun island soldiers to Tionsach to help the junta resulting in the massacre of two hundred civilians fleeing during the riots. The anti treaty MPS went into hiding in the woodside declaring both the free state and the Empire to be their enemies. The UFA a force of thirty thousand men split practically in two, the pro treaty UFA and the anti treaty UFA. The pro treaty UFA were paid regulary whilst the anti treaty UFA were all volunteers. The anti treaty UFA and the pro treaty UFA would often fight each other in skirmishes but most of the war the groups kept to assisaintating each other's members or winning support in towns and villages. The pro treaty UFA were supported by the mirkuleon empire whilst the Ulach diaspora continued to support the anti treaty UFA, the various UFA crime organisations split, Paitraic Uagh returned to the twin islands to lead the anti treaty UFA which was soon defeated as the pro treaty UFA was reformeed into the Ulach national army with thirty river gunboats and five corvettes for coastal operations and ten armed frigattes. An airforce of fourteen biplane fighters as well as creation of fourty Anti aircraft stations across the island. There were also six bombers which were used to bomb out the rebels which ended in a pro treaty victory. Uagh plotted to blow up Pro treaty leader Tormod MacRuairadh's car outside of the Ulach parliament however this failed and led to Uagh's arrest. Uagh was to be hanged in public for treason against the state however this was changed to exile when he promised to allocate his remaining wealth to the people effected by the civil war. Anti treaty UFA ultimately surrendered aftewards. The civil war had caused Tormod's goverment to be unpopular with the majority of people and so did the treaty however Tormod and his younger brother Ian who was forgien minster knew that a one of the many anti treaty parties would be elected if they democratised, an anti treaty goverment would take advantage of the Sun's islands isolation of the Empire which at the time was already was dealing with the Imperial schism which lead to the third mirkuleon civil war. To prevent an uprising and a war, Tormod decided to privatise the Ulach army as his own personal force he then stepped down from office and brought back parliamentary democracy in 1940. The Ulach Democratic pary was elected in 1942. Songs UFA songs Oh father why are you so sad "Oh father why do you mourn on this spring morn." "When Ulach men are proud of who they were born." "Oh my boy I rember of dark and distant days." "When being just a lad like you I joined the UFA." "Those brave young men who came from the glen." "oh I wish to see the lads of the old brigrade." "may heaven keep the men who sleep from the ranks of the old brigade." Through the marshes I stood and watched down the glen in 25 A city I saw readied for war men march to war without pipe or drum nor cheering crowd to sound them off And high in the skys of Tionsach they hung the flag o war For it was better to be killed as armed men then to be slain as children in the glen From valleys strong men came to the cause Whilst the empire' sons with their long range guns rode up through the marshes but the bravious fell and the funeral bell rang out through the marsh T'was the men at Tswarsh who fought in the glen whose names we shall keep where the old warrior's sleep Rifles of the UFA The Rifles Of The UFA In nineteen hundred and twnty five The forces of the crown Fought to take our Freedom Bombarded Tionsach Town But in '38 's ours boys did force Those men to earn their pay and so the The Empire's son's ran like cowards from the rilfes of the UFA They burned their way through Kjafamatur Then they took and raped Derinburgh Through Yottar, and through Jamfakall they burnt their way Those Imperial sons They shot down wives and children In their own heroic way, but The Empire's sons' ran like cowards from the rifles of the UFA They hanged young lands in the pub O Dangi town Of just sixteen years And our town's lit up in the fire But our boys had no fear Our brigades sat waiting with rifle and Grenade And they sure did made those Imperial boys Run from the rifles of the UFA